Toujours ami
by Smithback
Summary: Séptimo libro, Grimmauld Place; viñeta sobre la profunda amistad entre Harry y Hermione. Y unos leves comentarios sobre nuestras creencias. Amistad amistad amistad.


Soy J. K. R y estoy escribiendo en una página para fanáticos de HP…

…¿son policías?...

Ouch!

Nos situamos en "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte" cuando están en Grimmauld Place, planeando el robo del guardapelo en el ministerio.

Enjoy!

Después de detallar algunos puntos con Ron sobre lo que tenía que poner más atención en el ministerio, me despedí de él y me dispuse a buscar a mi mejor amiga. Como otras veces la encontré mirando el árbol genealógico de los Black. No era la primera vez, pero no le había preguntado la razón de que viera tan fijamente el tapiz, me imaginaba que era algo un tanto personal por la manera en que lo miraba. Ésta vez me decidiría y preguntaría.

Cuando estuve a escasos dos pasos de ella observé que tenía un dedo sobre el nombre de Regulus Black, suspiró y me dirigió la vista.

"no entiendo las acciones que tomó Sirius." Me dijo y volvió la vista al tapiz, ahora viendo el punto en el que debiese estar el nombre de mi padrino.

"¿a que acciones te refieres?"

"¿crees que odiaba a su hermano?" fue su respuesta. Yo no comprendía lo que quería decirme, pero igual respondí su extraña pregunta.

"no, no lo creo. Cuando me habló sobre él, creo que lo hizo con nostalgia más que con rencor. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"creo que Sirius y Percy se parecen un poco." Ésta vez me confundió aún mas; Sirius y Percy eran las personas menos parecidas que me pudiese imaginar, como un hipogrifo y una planta. Afortunadamente no tuve que hacer pregunta alguna para obtener una respuesta.

"ambos dejaron a sus familias en Pro a lo que consideraban correcto."

"Percy no está en lo correcto y no puedes comparar a los Black y los Weasley." Respondí sin duda alguna; pero Hermione me miró como si fuese un niño pequeño, me sonrío, volvió la vista al tapiz y siguió.

"¿lo dices por que los Black son como la noche y los Weasley como si fuesen día?"

Su comparación me pareció acertada, por lo que asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Por eso mismo se parecen; ambas familias son fieles a sus creencias, ambas familias siguen ciegamente a una persona, ambas familias están dispuestas a dar la vida por lo que consideran correcto." Dio un largo y profundo suspiro, y cuando creí que ya no diría mas, continuó."En éste punto lo que consideramos correcto y verdadero pierde perspectiva, tu, yo, Ron y muchas otras personas regimos nuestras acciones por las cosas que consideramos correctas… ellos también." Dijo señalando a la parte superior del tapiz donde se leía claramente 'Toujours pur'. "para ellos esa es su realidad y no puedes menospreciarla solo por que no es la misma que la tuya, menos aún cuando ellos están tan dispuestos como tu a dar la vida por ello."

Yo abría y cerraba la boca como pez en busca de agua para poder responderle algo coherente, ¿me estaba a caso diciendo que lo que asíamos estaba mal? ¿Se estaba retractando? Esa era la vaga impresión que me daba, pero sabía que no era lo que quería decirme, era algo mas profundo y que al menos yo no podía expresar por el momento. Afortunadamente ella rompió el corto e incómodo silencio con algo coherente y de lo cual aún quería una respuesta.

"Sirius y Percy se parecen por que rompieron el esquema. Ambos a su manera se atrevieron a enfrentarse y cuestionarse la realidad. Yo no soy capaz de hacer eso. No comprendo las acciones de Sirius, por que no comprendo como pudo abandonar a su hermano, si no lo odiaba, ¿por qué lo abandonó? tampoco puedo decir que Percy odie a su familia y aún así la abandonó. Yo no podría hacerlo. No podría abandonar a las personas con las que crecí, aún menos a las personas que amo." Me dirigió la vista y me dio una cálida sonrisa que pudo relajar y exaltar mi alma. "yo te amo, Harry Potter."De un solo paso cerró la distancia que nos separaba y me abrazó, yo no supe que hacer en ese momento mas que corresponderle; tenía dudas por su última declaración, no podía referirse a un amor como el que le tenía yo a Ginny, yo no amaba a Hermione de esa manera, pero sabía que de otra forma, quizá mas profunda, también la amaba. Después de unos pocos segundos en los que seguíamos abrazados, continuó diciéndome.

"no entiendo ni apruebo las acciones de Sirius o Percy; los admiro, si, sin embargo, yo seguiría a las personas a las que amo." Podía sentir su respiración y su palpitar y casi no podía contener las ganas de llorar. "Harry..."

ISE un pequeño gemido para hacerle saber que la escuchaba.

"sien algún momento decides apoyar a Voldemort yo te seguiría. Si en algún momento necesitas descansar de todo, yo te seguiría. Si en algún momento decides saltar por un acantilado, primero te intentaré disuadir, si no resulta, no te seguiré, pero te esperaré debajo de ese acantilado con lo que sea necesario para que no te hagas daño."

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue abrazarla con más fuerza y dejar salir unas lágrimas de felicidad.

"gracias amiga, yo también te amo."

OxO

OxO

OxO

*Notas atareadas, felices y divertidas de la autora:

Hola, siempre que puedo lo digo, la amistad entre Harry y Hermione es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de la saga de Harry Potter.

ISE ésta pequeña historia con mucho cariño.

Por favor, dejen comentarios, de cualquier tipo, ya sea de ortografía, uso de los tiempos verbales; o mejor aún, sobre la historia.

En verdad me gustaría saber su opinión.

*opinen! Es mi historia Número Once!apenas puedo creerlo!

Suerte,bye

Ouch! Lo olvidaba, no soy J K R.


End file.
